vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Wings
Summary The HsAFH-11, also known as the Six Wings, is a type of unmanned attack helicopter used as part of Academy City's military. A state-of-the-art weapon similar in appearance to the AH-64 Apache, Academy City's air defense unit keeps several of them on standby, ready to be deployed if there's a threat to the city or if there's a situation that requires it. Once deployed, the Six Wings will use their AIs and sensors to confirm the presence of enemies before entering automatic attack mode. Despite being classified as a helicopter, the Six Wings has two rocket engines on its wings, using them to achieve a top speed of Mach 2.5. The name Six Wings comes from their ability to split their wings into three. These thin wings have joints and can move almost like human arms as the Six Wings aims its weapons. However, Six Wings can't use their rocket engines when their wings are deployed like that because the wind pressure would damage the joints, reducing their speed to 300 or 400 km/h while in attack mode. Four Wings are a low-cost version of the Six Wings, made even more maneuverable after trimming the fat. Four Wings use sonic weapons to stop any human resistance and then use machine guns and missiles to finish them off. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with machine guns, likely 9-A with missiles Name: HsAFH-11, Six Wings | Four Wings Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Age: Unknown Classification: Unmanned attack helicopter Wielders: Academy City Powers and Abilities: AI, machine guns (Flame Crash bullets), surface attack missiles, SRM21s, missile countermeasures | AI, machine guns, missiles, sonic weapons Attack Potency: Wall level with machine guns (Shreds Academy City's security robots and a wall, blows humans to pieces), likely Small Building level with missiles (Carries anti-armored vehicle missiles) Speed: Supersonic+ (Top speed of Mach 2.5) in flight mode, Subsonic in attack mode (300-400 km/h) Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: At least several hours Range: At least several kilometers with missiles Weaknesses: Its engine can be disabled by damaging its air intakes, causing the Six Wings to crash Notable Attacks/Techniques: Six_Wings_Flame_Crash.png|A Six Wings fires its Flame Crash bullets at invading mercenaries Six_Wings_Countermeasures.png|Six Wings intercepting anti-air missiles Flame Crash: The Six Wings can use a unique bullet known as Flame Crash (摩擦弾頭 (フレイムクラッシュ) Masatsu Dantō (Fureimu Kurasshu), lit. "Friction Warhead") with its machine guns. The bullets are made of extremely heat resistant metal and have special grooves carved in them so that air friction heats them up to 2,500 degrees. When the bullets pierce armor, they burn away the electrical circuits and the fuel tank inside. When fired in large amounts the bullets can envelop large areas in flames, being less like strafing and more like an explosion. Missiles: The Six Wings uses various kinds of missiles, like surface attack missiles and the SRM21, a short range anti-armored vehicle missile that locks on using an infrared sensor. Missile Countermeasures: When threatened by anti-air missiles, the Six Wings are capable of firing a softball-like projectile at the missiles. Iron sand sprays out of these balls followed by a high voltage electrical current, creating a surface area of about 20 meters in every direction filled with an electrical current that intercepts the missiles. In the anime the Six Wings instead uses regular flares. Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Tier 9